Big day
by iris0011
Summary: Orihime and Ichigo are getting married! But with these two, what are the odds of everything going smoothly, according to plan? Yes, you guessed right: ZERO! Funny little story, just for fun, with a lot of Bleach characters arriving for the occassion!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**__All right... this is a story I started writing a while ago. __I __have __even__posted__ the first chapter of __it once, so you may remember it distinctly (it wasn't up for long). Right now, I have 3 complete chapters, and will now upload them__, __the first two today, and the third probably tomorrow. _

_I know where I want to take this story, I have the plot figured out till the end, I have just lacked enthusiasm to write it. Either it will forever remain __incomplete__, or it's up to your encouraging reviews to get me in the mood of finishing it! _

_I had fun with writing this first 3 chapters, so I hope you'll find it funny too!_

_**Plot:** Ichihime of course: they're getting married! But with these two, what are the odds of everything going smoothly, according to plan? Yes, you guessed right: ZERO! The first chapter is about the preparations, but the story will not be the recounting of the wedding from A to Z, there will be a twist, with a little fight, and so on..._

_**Disclaimer:** Thanks to the amazing Kubo Tite for creating such magnificent characters! It's so much fun playing with them!_

**Big day**

Chapter 1

_Preparations_

It was one of those occasions, when things just got out of control... The news of Ichigo's and Orihime's engagement seemed to travel like wildfire through the human world and Soul Society as well. And everyone had a thing or two to say in the matter... That's how Ichigo ended up facing a bunch of angry girls, the loudest of them being his own little sister.

'Onii-chan!' Yuzu protested, big, theatrical teardrops shining in her round brown eyes. 'You can't be serious! You just can't be so MEAN to us! You're gonna leave us, and we're gonna miss you so much! You have to at least give us a nice celebration!'

Ichigo sighed heavily.

'Geez, Yuzu! Don't do this, please! Cut the crying already! It's not like I'll be that far, and anyway, Orihime and I have practically been living together this past year, nothing will change, really...'

But all his speech managed to do was make his little sister cry harder. He tried a different approach: instead of being kind and shooting, he tried to get angry at her.

'Besides! It's none of your business! This is just between Orihime and me!'

'But I want to be brides-made!' shouted the other, between two dramatic sobs.

'Way to go, Ichigo!' Karin rounded on her brother angrily. 'Now just look what you have done! It will take ages to calm her down now!'

'I don't see your point, Ichigo!' Rukia joined the conversation. 'Isn't a wedding supposed to be the grandest day of your life?'

'You stay out of this, Midget! Nobody needs your shojo-manga based view on things!' A nice red patch was starting to appear on Ichigo's cheeks: a dangerous sign...

'Oh, poor Orihime-chan!' cooed Rangiku, who also stopped by, in her gigai, to give her friend "moral support", in her "time of need"... It didn't even occur to her, that she might not need it... She now went to hug Orihime. 'How cruel! Every girl should have the chance to shine on her big day, and a beauty like yourself certainly must have it! So enough of this "just the family and a few close friends" nonsense! It has to be a big celebration!'

'But Rangiku! I really... ah! Ah! Rangiku! That's too tight!' Orihime's answer was cut short by the taller woman's suffocating hugs.

'And with you two's reputations, I bet everybody would want to come! It will be the event of the century!' Rangiku continued.

'Not if I can help it!' Ichigo fumed. 'We're getting married, because we love each other, and want to spend the rest of our life together! We're not doing it to entertain others!'

'Oh, just accept it Ichigo!' Karin spoke again. 'The old man is already at it, arranging things... He has everything planned out...' her voice sounded bored. 'There is nothing you can do to stop him...'

'Oh really?' asked Rangiku lively. 'I should go offer my help! I'm great with planning and organization! And he'll need somebody to coordinate things from Soul Society too, if we want everything smooth...'

'Does everybody even listen to me?' Ichigo asked rhetorically.

'Of course not!' Rukia giggled. 'You are a boy! You understand nothing about weddings and staff! Go play with your sword somewhere, until we sort everything out with your fiancee!' she gave him a dismissive wave of her hand.

Ichigo started to show the first signs of despair. He turned to his childhood friend, Tatsuki, hoping to find some support there. She frowned back.

'You know I don't really like weddings myself, Ichigo...' she told him slowly. 'But since this is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, don't you want to make it memorable?'

Ichigo growled. His last hope was shattered, and he was sourly disappointed in his friend. The other girls on the other hand all cheered, making Tatsuki smile sheepishly.

'And do you really want to deny Orihime the pleasure of walking down the aisle followed by awed gazes? I'm sure she would miss that in her heart.' she continued.

The other girls all started to babble at the same time, affirming her point with strong words and loud voices. Ichigo closed his eyes, as though trying to protect himself from there assault. Finally he could take it no longer.

'Gawww! Enough!' he shouted, while covering his ears too, in addiction to his eyes. 'Shut the hell up, all of you! And let me speak with Orihime for a minute!'

They all became quiet at once, giving the pair curious glances. Ichigo went to his fiancee's side, taking one of her hands gently into his.

'I want to know what you think... I thought it was a good idea to have a small wedding, because you don't really have a family to invite, and I thought you would be more comfortable this way... but I want to know what you want...'

Orihime looked into his warm brown eyes, and felt like she was drowning in them already.

'I want what ever you want...' she offered shyly.

Ichigo growled again, in frustration.

'No! That won't do! What kind of answer is that?' he scowled angrily. This scowl would probably frighten anybody who was not familiar with it, but Orihime of course knew better... This scowl was her friend, and more often than not, all it did was to protect her... So she quickly caressed this lovable face, with her free hand, and tried to compose a real answer this time.

'Well...' she began hesitantly. 'Before I went to Soul Society, and befriended Rukia-, and Rangiku-chan, Sado-, Ishida-, and Renji-kun, and Captain Hitsugaia, and everybody I was lonely frequently... all I had was Tatsuki-chan... but since then, it's like they've became my family... It would be nice to see all of our friends, both from Soul Society and our world together...'

The other girls in the room were holding there breathes, waiting Ichigo's answer. He sighed.

'If that is how you feel... than it's fine with me.' he said, scratching his neck.

The girls let out a long content sigh in union.

'You know Ichigo...' said Tatsuki. 'That was really decent. I'm probably ruining my image by saying so, but I almost feel like hugging you right now!'

'I know how you feel!' cried out Rangiku, and she promptly went to give a generous hug to the substitute soul reaper. 'Awwwwww! So cute!'

'Ga...a...a...!'

'Rangiku-chan! I think that's too much!' said Orihime with alarm at seeing her love slowly turn blue.

…...

Finally it was the Captain Commander who let hell lose on there heads by making an announcement via several hell-butterflies to every division, that anybody who wishes to go to the wedding will receive authorization, provided they notify his lieutenant in time, and agree to go under the restraints of the usual limitations to there powers.

The preparations were going on smoothly. You could say that Isshin and Rangiku enjoyed working together a little too much... The one good thing in it for Ichigo was that he needn't worry about anything himself... The rings, the clothes, the flowers and the dinner's menu were all settled without headaches.

Gifts were starting to arrive... Captain Kyoraku's was the fanciest so far: he sent an unique kimono for Orihime (silvery-blue, with the same flower patterns as her hairpins...). It must have worth a fortune...

A large package arrived in the name of the Kuchiki-family too, delivered by the proud Rukia and the scowling Renji. As it turned out, it contained a (in Ichigo's opinion) very gruesome painting, the masterpiece of Byakuya's own hands. Ichigo couldn't make heads or tails of the composition for two whole minutes, before Rukia punched him mercilessly, informing him that he had been holding it upside down...

One day found Ichigo and Orihime heading towards the Urahara shop, because the infamous shopkeeper called to say he had a surprise for them. When they entered the shop, Tessai greeted them, and led them down the stairs, to the underground training area. Except that the rocky desert looking training area was nowhere in sight. Instead they arrived to what seemed to be a shady pub, with a dozen round tables, lit by small lamps. Urahara was sitting at one of them with Rukia, Ururu and Jinta. Not far from them, was a little platform, with a karaoke machine, and Isshin was singing at the top of his voice: 'I'm too sexy...'. Rangiku was next to him, performing an erotic kind of dance...

'Hi, Orihime! Ichigo!' she cried. 'Come join us! I never knew your Dad was so much fun! One would never tell you were related!'

Ichigo's eyes bulged. Orihime started to giggle, but when she felt Ichigo's hand tighten around her's as his frustration started to take him over she thought it better to remain silent.

'What the hell is going on here? And where is the training area? Urahara!' Ichigo shouted over the noise.

'Aww! Now I'm touched, Ichigo! Really! You miss that little place, don't you? All the happy memories, when you had your ass kicked there... Don't worry, you'll have it back later!'

'Whatever... just get around to explaining already, would you?'

'Certainly!' Urahara looked happy, as he stood and went before them. 'We're trying to decide a theme for your wedding decorations, and need your opinions. We're arranging the party here, because that is the most convenient. As you can see I can easily make this room fit any demand... There is a machine over there... ' he pointed to a corner '… and I just type in your wishes, and the room provides!'

'Karaoke is absolutely out of the question!' stated Ichigo instantly, quickly getting over his first shock.

'Wow!' said Orihime excitedly. 'Urahara-san, this is cool!'

'Just you wait till you see my idea, Ichigo!' giggled Rangiku. Ichigo had a feeling that she already had some sake earlier that day... She went to the machine Urahara had shown them, and typed in a few words. Then she pushed a large green button, and the room around them started to change. They were now on the side of an enormous swimming pool, filled with thick white foam instead of water.

'Uh! No way!' protested Ichigo, even though Jinta and Ururu already jumped in the pool eagerly, giving out sounds of delight.

'Told you he won't like it!' said Rukia. 'Now let's try out my idea!'

She was the one to type this time, and the room changed to become like a fairy-tail castle's inside. Everything was frilly and pink...

'So? What do you think?' she asked, grinning. 'Perfect, isn't it?'

'Oh, this is so cute, Rukia!' exclaimed Orihime.

The black haired girl turned to Ichigo suspiciously, who didn't say even one word of praise. He only stared, dumbstruck.

'And what do you think?' she asked, but there was still no answer. Finally she had to poke him.

'What? Sorry! I was just trying to get over the fact that little Chappy's are decorating the tapestries... my poor eyes are burning...'

She hit him in earnest this time.

'Urahara-san? Can I try it?' Orihime could contain herself no longer.

'Sure, Inoue-san! Go ahead!'

Ichigo watched with apprehension as his future wife pushed the buttons... and his worry was not totally unfounded, because next moment they were in the middle of a large amusement park, complete with roller-coaster, ferries-wheel, dodgem and everything. There was even a small stand for selling candy-floss...

Ichigo's eyes flashed at her with a pained expression, as though asking: 'Seriously?' She giggled grinning sheepishly.

'Sorry... couldn't help myself... but only kidding...'

Urahara, Isshin, Rangiku and Rukia continued to suggest different versions for half an hour, but none matched their taste... Ichigo guessed the one with the colorful balloons wouldn't be so bad, but considering that half the guests were very prone to getting into fights over nothings, decorating the room with something that made so much noise when breaking was probably not a good idea...

Finally he himself went to the machine, followed by doubtful gazes from the others.

The room changed. It was simple, and the color white dominated, with only flowers for decoration and a few candles. Orihime smiled seeing it, then wordlessly went to the machine, and typed in a few more words herself. The room remained, but a few photos appeared on the walls, all showing them with there friends, sharing some memorable moments... The largest of these was a Kurosaki-family picture, complete with Masaki smiling down on them, and there was one with the young Orihime hugging her brother, Sora.

Orihime and Ichigo looked at each other, smiling.

'Perfect.' they announced at the same time.

...

_A/N: Please leave a review, before going on to the next chapter! :-)_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Unexpected_

Yuzu entered the kitchen, with a frown on her face. Isshin was already at the table, sipping his morning coffee.

'Dad? Where is Ichigo? I can't find him anywhere in the house!'

'Relax, Yuzu... he'll be back.'

'But... but the wedding is today! Where could he have gone? We need to get him ready on time!'

'I said relax. There's still plenty of time for that. Come sit, and have breakfast with me.'

Yuzu sat down, but the frown remained on her face. She didn't like secrets in the house... But her father's eyes were clear as he reassured her. That must mean that everything was all right...

…...

Orihime opened her eyes. The first thing she felt was a little squeeze in her belly, but she didn't fully understand why... Then she knew she must be anxious for some reason... It was the same feeling she used to get before a school exam... She knew right away what she needed, to feel better. She turned to her other side in her bed, her hands reaching out, searching... but she found no trace of warmness. She raised her head, but the place next to her was empty.

'Ichigo...?' she mumbled sleepily.

Then it hit her. Today was the day... The day of the wedding! The day that would give her her Ichigo. Forever! And the day she would give herself to him! And of course he wasn't there beside her now, because he had spent his last evening with his family, and they would only meet at the chapel...

She sat up straight. Her heart was beating rather fast even though all she was doing was sitting in her bed, and her cheeks heated up. She had waited for this day for so long... and now it finally arrived... It felt so strange. And not having Ichigo there beside her also felt strange. She had gotten used to his comforting presence when waking up over this past year. Not having him there made her... nervous. She wished she could just snuggle to his side, put her arms around him and feel his warmness. That would help her cool down... Just who's brilliant idea was it that they should spend this night of all nights apart? Oh, yes... it was her own damn idea... it seemed clever enough back then, but now...

The more she thought about it, the more uneasy she felt. It suddenly struck her what a great thing marriage really was... She was sure she wanted this with all her heart... but then why did she suddenly feel so anxious and scared?

And there was the ceremony itself... everybody had been telling her for weeks how much they were looking forward to it, and how they were sure she would be stunning... she felt she would never be able to live up to such expectations... She was sure she would blow something... Yes, she would probably trip on the way, that was just like her to do a thing like that... Maybe she shouldn't have agreed to wearing that high heels... And she was bound to forget her lines. She could totally picture herself standing opposite Ichigo, looking at him dumbly, while unable to utter a single word... Then she could picture large megalomaniac robots crashing the party firing laser beams everywhere, and the two of them having to make a run for it, escaping with a spaceship...

Oh, no... she was really a mess... even her stomach turned over out of nerves. But then she had a wonderful idea! She searched her bedside table and found her mobile there, and pushed the buttons vigorously. She needed to speak to Ichigo right now! She so needed him...

But before she could hit the dial her room's door opened, and Rangiku's smiling face peered in.

'Oh, look at that! Our sleeping beauty is finally awake! Did you have sweet dreams?' but then a pout appeared on her face, seeing the phone in her hand. 'Just who are you calling my love?'

Orihime flashed scarlet.

'Well... I just want to know if he's awake too...'

'Nonsense, darling! You'll have the rest of your life to talk to him, but right now, it's your time! And we have so much work to do! Give that thing to me, I'll keep it safe for you.' and she took the phone out of her hand. 'Just relax! We'll make you the most beautiful bride this world has ever seen! Right, Tatsuki-chan?'

The other girl walked in the room scowling and yawning.

'Maybe she could have done with a few more hours of beauty-sleep... it's still early...'

…...

By the time they arrived to the chapel, where the wedding ceremonial would be held Tatsuki was in a really bad mood, and wished from the bottom of her heart that Rangiku Matsumoto would fall to the deepest pits of hell, and as far as she was concerned she could even rot there... She could see that Orihime looked more and more nervous as the time of the ceremonial approached. She tried to speak to her, but it was hard to have a heart to heart amongst all the beauty-procedures the older woman was making her go through...

At least they were ready now, and Tatsuki had to admit that the result did surpass her imagination: Rangiku's help magicked Orihime a true princess, one that could be mistaken to have stepped out of a fairy-tail... She now stood in all her glory, and everything was perfect on her, except that her face, instead of the supposed to be rosy, was rather green.

'Orihime...' Tatsuki tried to ask her again quietly, while Rangiku was occupied with putting on her own long silvery party-dress. 'Is there something wrong?'

But it seemed the cursed soul reaper beauty head ears sharper than a cat's.

'Of course not! It's just the nerves!' she said. 'Are you sure you don't want some drink to loosen you up a little?'

Orihime cringed.

'No... I'm sure...'

'Then what do you want?' asked Tatsuki even more quietly.

Orihime was about to open her mouth to answer, but Tatsuki's phone began to ring at that moment. She growled, but picked it up.

'Yes?'

She listened, then burst out with anger.

'Idiot Keigo! I told you the directions a hundred times already! Just how did you manage to lose yourself despite all that? You even made me draw it!'

Keigo was leading the whole party of there friends from high school who were invited. Mahana, Michiru, Chizuru and of course Mizuiro was with him. Tatsuki cursed inwardly. She didn't want to leave Orihime alone with that crazy Matsumoto-woman but what choice did she have?

'All right...' she told Keigo. 'Just stay where you are... I'll come for you.' she put the phone away. 'Sorry Orihime... I'll be back in a sec...'

A few minutes after Tatsuki left there was a soft knock on the door.

'Who is it? No males allowed!' shouted Rangiku at once.

'It's just me, Rukia!'

'Ok then, come in!'

Rukia entered, and looked at Orihime with a huge smile on her face.

'Wow! Orihime! You look stunning! I bet Ichigo will drop dead on the spot when he sees you!' said Rukia, smiling, her voice full of conviction.

'… oh, I hope not...' said Orihime uncertainly. 'But thanks!'

'I just wish I would be half as beautiful when my day comes...' Rukia sighed, her dreamy expression lost in the distance.

'That's right!' Rangiku chimed in again, uninvited. 'You and Renji have been engaged for forever... but still no wedding... What's the hold up?'

'Well... ' said Rukia, coloring a little. 'Apparently there are certain rules concerning a Kuchiki heiress's marriage... the couple has to announce the engagement precisely a year before the event, and then they have to be properly introduced to every noble family... '

'That's harsh... '

Rukia sighed. 'Yeah...'

Rangiku returned her attention to her lipsticks and eye-shadows. Orihime started nervously fidgeting with her robe. Her eyes were cast down, and she was chewing her bottom lip. Rukia noticed. She sent her a questioning gaze. Orihime leaned forward, and asked quietly, wanting to sound casual.

'Um... Rukia-chan? Has Ichigo arrived jet?'

'I think so...' answered Rukia cautiously. 'I haven't seen him... But I saw Yuzu and Karin, so that means he must be around here somewhere... the family was supposed to come together, weren't they?'

Rangiku was now doing her own hair hastily. Orihime threw an uncertain glance in her direction before leaning closer to Rukia, and whispering into her ear.

'Rukia-chan! I need you to help me! I've got to see him! I know it's supposed to be bad luck, but I can't help myself... I'm so nervous! I know I'll cool down, if I can just talk to him... but Rangiku-chan won't let me out! Please! Help...'

Rukia's violet orbs searched her doe-brown ones. She saw anxiety and uneasiness in them, and took pity on the beautiful bride.

'All right... ' she smiled at her. 'Go. I'll distract her... '

…...

Orihime ran through the building, searching. There were so many people with high spiritual pressure near by that her trying to make out his unique pressure was a wasted effort, even though it was usually easy for her. His other friends found his spiritual pressure hard to read after he got his powers back, because it really changed to something quite distinct, but she didn't have any problems with it so far...

But now her only remaining option was to search normally, and hope for some luck... A lot of people stared as she ran by, but she didn't care, she concentrated on her task. She arrived to the stairs, and looked down to the entrance-hall. And finally she spotted him... His unmistakable orange hair showed from behind one of the big columns there.

Relief washed through her. She flew down the stairs, with a big smile on her face, and rushed up to him, throwing herself into his arms...

…...

Tatsuki really needed to return to Orihime... She found the group of there lost friends all right and now she was leading them back to the chapel in a hurried manner. She opened the front door and wanted to go inside, when she spotted something that made her stop abruptly. The others were following and they bumped into her, not expecting her sudden halt. Keigo was about to complain, but then all of them looked up, and the site rendered them all speechless for the time being.

The beautiful bride of the day was standing before them, in her shining white robe, and she was in the arms of her groom, kissing fiercely.

'Wasn't they supposed to save that for later?' Chizuru whispered from the back row.

They all smiled. But then something unexpected happened. Orihime pushed Ichigo off herself with an angry expression, while he looked apologetic, and kind of silly. They spoke a few words, which the friends didn't hear, and suddenly Orihime slapped him in the face hard, and ran away.

Tatsuki just stood there, with her mouth hanging open, and she wasn't the only one...

'Just what had happened?' she asked herself weakly.

…...

_A/N: Now I'm really curious about what you think may have happened... Anybody guessing right will receive a virtual pat on the shoulders! (And don't worry, the answer is in the next chapter, so you only have to wait till tomorrow!) _

_Review? Please!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Uproar_

'Where's Orihime?'

'I don't know...'

'And where is Ichigo?

'I don't know either... he ran off...'

The group of completely baffled friends just stood in the entrance hall long after the pair left it. Nobody spoke. Then they heard hurried footsteps, the knocking of high-heels on stone, coming in their direction.

Rangiku ran down the stairs, hurriedly. She spotted Tatsuki, and started to question her immediately.

'Oh, here you are! Goodness! Have you seen Orihime-chan? I take my eyes of her for one minute, and she just vanishes!'

'Yes... I have seen her all right... ' Tatsuki answered in a distant tone.

'Good! Then tell her to come already... the marriage celebrant has some last minute arrangements to discuss with her, and the photographer just said... '

Rukia also came down the stairs behind Rangiku, and since her mind was not full to the brim with arrangements for the wedding, she noticed the signs of uneasiness in her friends the older woman had missed. She exchanged a quick look with Tatsuki, then promptly punched Rangiku in the chest to silence her blabbering.

'Ouch! Hey! What was that for?' she whined. Rukia didn't mind her, but turned to the black haired girl.

'Arisawa! What's going on?'

Her face tensed up, as though she was in pain.

'I don't know... ' she said, looking lost. But then her features changed, showing rage. 'But I will find out... ICHIGO! Where the hell are you! Come here you worthless piece of bastard, so I can beat some answers out of you!' she screamed, and ran off.

Rukia's eyes widened with shock.

'Would somebody mind explaining what's going on?' asked Rangiku.

This was the point where excited Keigo could take the tension no longer. He simply had to burst the story out, or he would explode! Unfortunately Chizuru, Mahana, Michiru and Mizuiro all had things to say about the events, so all started to talk at once.

'Ichigo! Oh, no! This can't be happening! Maybe I had something bad for breakfast, and now I'm seeing things! That's it! It couldn't have really happened!' cried Keigo.

'… good for nothing Kurosaki! Just what did you do to my sweet Princess? Wait till I get my hands on you!' screamed Chizuru.

'It must be the strain... otherwise Inoue would never... one of my girlfriends said...' theorized Mizuiro.

'Poor Orihime-chan... what will happen now?' asked Michiru.

'… I guess we now know the reason why the groom should never see the bride before the ceremony... What a mess!' added Mahana.

The group was so loud, that others started coming over, to hear what the big commotion was all about. Chad and Uryu came, wearing troubled expressions. The Kurosaki twins came in through a double doors opposite them, because they had noticed the uneasy voices. Yuzu was dancing from her one foot to the other in trepidation, while Karin scowled. The whole Urahara-crew listened in, complete with Yoruichi... A large party of soul reapers arrived, and they also stayed to hear them out. Toushiro, Renji, Hisagi, Izuru, Ikkaku and Yumichika were all there, not to mention the whole Shinigami Woman association. A group of Captains stood near by, with Byakuya, Komamura, Kyoraku and Ukitake, failing to pretend ignorance... The picture was complete when Shinji and his fellow visoreds appeared at the top of the stairs.

'Would all of you just shut up!' Rukia shouted desperately. 'We don't understand a thing! What are you all talking about?'

'The kiss... ' started Mahana breathlessly.

'...and then she...' Mizurito tried to explain.

'Gave him what was coming to him, that's what!' Chizuru chimed in.

'… just slapped him in the face.' Keigo finished somewhat lamely.

Abrupt silence followed his statement. Then...

'WHAT?' Rukia exclaimed. 'Who? Orihime? No! I don't believe it!'

'It's true.' ascertained Mizurito. 'We all saw it... First they were kissing, but then Orihime just slapped him in the face. That's what happened.'

There was a low murmur, as everybody turned to their neighbors, and uttered words of horror and disbelief.

'… no way!' said Karin.

'Can't be fucking true!' whispered Renji.

'This looks like trouble... I bet even you didn't see this one coming!' commented Yoruichi, poking Kisuke's ribs.

'Ay... you're right about that...' the shopkeeper answered scratching his head with his fan.

'Poor Inoue-dono...' Tessai moaned, brushing his face with his handkerchief.

'Hah! Always known berry-head was a big looser!' laughed Jinta.

'Tsk! Is this what we came here all the way from Soul Society for?' said Kenpachi.

'So much for the party, I guess... ' sighed Yumichika.

'… a shame... all that sake Urahara ordered... Trust Ichigo to mess things up!' fumed Ikkaku.

Rangiku looked thunderstruck.

'All the beautiful iced-cakes, the flowers... '

'Keep your cool everybody!' said Captain Hitsugaia. 'This has got to be some misunderstanding... We must find them, and help sort things out!'

'Yeah! That's the spirit, Taichou!' Rangiku returned to her cheery self instantly, hugging her captain, and planting a kiss to his cheek. 'Oh, what would I do without you!' Toushiro blushed under a heavy scowl.

'But what about the wedding... it's about to start in... um... fifteen minutes! Any chance of making everything right by then?' asked Momo.

'With both of them missing? Hardly... And we don't even know what happened...' answered Rukia, desperate. 'I swear I've never seen Orihime slap anybody in the face... she told me herself that she slapped that bastard who kidnapped her once... that I could understand... but what could have possibly make her slap Ichigo?'

Everybody fell silent as they all thought.

'Maybe he changed his mind... you know... about the marriage...' Ururu piped up, reluctantly.

A murmur followed her words.

'That's a quite possible explanation... ' Shinji admitted. 'The dense bastard just never realized how lucky he was... now if she would only have chosen me... ' but he was silenced by Hiyori's slipper beaten into his mouth.

Yuzu was crying in a corner.

'Change his mind?... I can't believe it... where is Onii-chan?' she whined. But than she lifted her tear soaked face up, her eyes flashing, and an uncharacteristic frown pulling her mouth. 'If it's true... I'm personally going to kill him!'

'Doesn't anyone know of anything happening between them? Didn't they act strange before? Was there no former sign of uneasiness or hidden problems between them?' Kyoraku asked.

'No. I know of nothing.' stated Karin firmly. But then she added, looking more uncertain. 'But Ichigo did vanish today morning, and he wouldn't explain it later...'

Everyone looked at each other, expressions lost.

'And Orihime was nervous...' said Rukia. 'She told me she had to speak with him, before the ceremony...'

'Hmm.' said Kisuke. 'Maybe there IS some issue between them after all... all the evidence seem to point that way...'

'Does anybody know further details? Step forward, now!' Yoruichi commanded.

'Well...' said Renji, looking uncomfortable. 'There was that girl we've hired for his bachelor party...'

'What?' Rukia exclaimed. 'You didn't!'

Renji took a step back before her burning eyes. He was looking at the other boys for support. Keigo, Mizuiro, Ikkaku and Yumichika all tried to look innocent.

'It was only supposed to be a laugh...' Renji said stuttering.

'I can see...' said Rukia icily. 'Very funny indeed!'

'But nothing happened, I swear! You know how Ichigo is! He just ran out screaming the moment that girl started unbuttoning her shirt!'

Laughs and giggles shook the watching crowd.

'That's why we did it anyway. It's so funny freaking the hell out of him. And we also had a bet on how far he can take it.' added Ikkaku.

'How coarse...' Byakuya turned a disgusted, superior look in the direction of his lieutenant. 'I'm glad you didn't invite me to this... hm... party.'

Kyorayu laughed. 'Ay! It's not that bad as you think, Captain! As I understand, this kind of thing is common practice in the World of the Living.'

'It's a rather bad practice in my opinion, if it makes such a deserving couple as Kurosaki-san, and Inoue-san lose their heads.' stated Captain Unohana. A murmur of agreement followed her words.

'But as Abarai-san already told you, nothing happened.' said Chad. 'And Inoue-san is not one to get jealous over nothings. She is more sensible.'

'A girl is always more touchy before her wedding day...' Isane told them cautiously.

'I don't care what Sado says! If gentle Orihime slapped him, that must mean there WAS someone else in the picture, party-girl or not!' Chizuru cried. 'All boys are heartless brutes after all, with the single goal of breaking every fine girl's heart! Kurosaki had cheated on her! There is no other possible explanation!'

The crowd started murmuring again.

'… got to admit, it's possible.'

'What a shame...'

'And I thought Kurosaki was decent...'

'Poor Inoue...'

Captain Ukitake turned to his lieutenant, looking grave.

'You know him best, Rukia what's your opinion?'

Rukia looked scared.

'I would say it's not possible... unless...'

'Unless what?'

'His hollow... it might have taken over...'

'What?' Kensei barked. 'You want to blame his miss-step on his hollow? Just who are you kidding, girl? It doesn't even work that way!'

'Maybe not for you...' laughed Shinji amused.

'What Kensei meant to say, is that it would still be his fault, if he lost control...' Lisa said.

'No he didn't!' Mashiro giggled, pouting at the bespectacled cold beauty. 'What he meant was, that not all of us have sexually over-potent hollows, you know!'

Lisa scowled.

'What will happen now? What can we do?' Yumichika asked.

'Easy!' Kenpachi answered with a mad glint in his eyes. 'Hollow or no hollow, Kurosaki offended the girl. I'm gonna get my sword, and castrate him!'

There was a murmur of agreement at this.

Someone even shouted: 'Yeah, and do it painfully!'

'Yay! Go, Kenny, go!' cheered Yachiru. Then her little brows furrowed in a cute frown of confusion '... Wait... what is castrating?'

'Finally there is something on which we agree, Captain Zaraki...' said Byakuya darkly.

'I'm coming too!' shouted several others.

'No! No violence, please!' said Captain Ukitake desperately. 'Maybe we're still missing something... let's not rush things...'

Silence fell, only Kenpachi 'tsk'-ed.

'I've read a book in which the groom tells her bride on the wedding-day that he already has a love-child from someone else...' Mahana suddenly said.

'What? Ichigo has a love-child? Nobody ever tells me anything! I bet you all new and left me out again!' whined Keigo.

'That's not what she said, Idiot!' Renji shouted at him.

Shinji started laughing again.

'Hey! Maybe he decided this would be the appropriate time telling her he was gay!'

Uryu Ishida had been standing in a corner all this time. He remained quiet, so nobody payed him the slightest attention so far. He wore a distasteful frown on his face as he heard the others theories get wilder by the minute... His muscles tensed up, and he flexed his fingers impatiently. Finally he could no longer keep his anger bottled up.

'Uh! Enough is enough!' he cried out to the room at large. Everybody fell silent with surprise. 'Am I the only one who's gonna defend him? Innocent until proven guilty! I personally have trouble believing that Kurosaki could have done either of the dreadful things you've accused him so far! Come on people! Think! It's Inoue and Kurosaki we're talking about! Think about what there love endured so far... It's impossible that it would be over like this! Do you really think Kurosaki would change his mind about marriage? Just when did he ever change his mind about anything? And about cheating on Inoue-san I wouldn't even like to hear! The mere suggestion is an insult to his character! This whole thing must be a misunderstanding! I will at least hear them both out, before I decide my judgment... I swear Kurosaki would never do something to deliberately hurt Inoue-san! And even though I'm a Quincy, I'll stand by his side until I'm proven wrong! '

'That was a touching speech, Ishida-san!'

Everybody turned to the door to see who just spoke. Isshin came in, his face grave, but not worried or anxious. Tatsuki was next to him. She looked sour, but calmed down. Isshin was pulling his son with him by the ears. There was a collective intake of breath...

'… and you are right. It is a misunderstanding.' Isshin continued. He set Ichigo up to stand at the center of the room. The orange haired boy's eyes darted to and forth, like a trapped mouse's...

Seeing him make that face, Rukia was the first to understand the situation. She turned purple with anger as she cried out:

'Kon! Oh NO! You're in Ichigo's body! What ever have you done?'

...

_A/N: ...aaaand yes! We have two winners! Congrats to „xobunniehopox", and „shellybee"! You can boast about being more wise than a bunch of soul reapers put together, lol... Of course Orihime would never really slap Ichigo! (I'm not that cruel!)_

_It was so much fun writing this chapter! Do you want to see the conversation between Orihime and Kon? And are you interested in where Ichigo have disappeared to? I'm considering updating with the incomplete fourth chapter, answering these questions, if you don't mind that it will end with another ciffy that way... Please review!_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Since you've all asked so nicely... :-))) Here it is. (A little short, because it's only half of the originally intended chapter.)_

_Thanks for all your kind messages! I can't believe this story already made it to 25 reviews! Keep it coming guys! I love you all! _

Chapter 4

_Lone journey_

_The conversation between Orihime and Kon went like this:_

As soon as Orihime threw herself into the kiss she knew something was wrong... and a moment later she already realized her mistake... This was not Ichigo! She pushed herself away from him angrily, her cheeks flashing scarlet out of embarrassment. On top of all her previous nervousness this was the worst thing that could have happened to her!

'Kon!' she blurted out indignantly. 'What are you doing here? Where's Ichigo? And why didn't you stop me? Oh, this is humiliating!'

'Sorry! Ichigo met some trouble this morning, so he sent me along to keep his body safe... I don't know where he is, he should have already been back ages ago... And about the kiss, I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist... I knew I shouldn't, and you'd be angry...' he said with remorse showing on his features, but then a grin split across his face. 'But it was totally worth it!'

_Whammm!_ Orihime slapped him in the face with the full force she could muster. Her strained nerves could handle the situation no better at the moment... As she turned her back on Kon, she already knew what she needed to do... she would go and find Ichigo herself. If he was not here by now that must mean he was in some kind of serious trouble, most likely alone... maybe he needed her...

…...

/That morning/

Ichigo went down the quiet streets of Karakura with his hands deep in his pockets. He stifled a yawn, and looked up to the rising early morning sun on the sky with a small smile. He was walking leisurely, there was no need to hurry, and in any case, he needed this time to collect his thoughts. His heart was peaceful and happy. He looked ahead, where the small hill was located, which was his destination.

Karakura cemetery looked peaceful and abandoned today. It was even possible that he would be the only visitor this early in the morning. He hoped it would be like that.

Today was an important day in his life... and he felt he needed to pay this visit to the most important person in his life, before he could move on... The thing was, he was never one to go to cemeteries (except for every June 17th), or pray to ancestors. Orihime prayed before his brother's portrait every single evening... since they were now living together, he saw and even heard it frequently. Orihime would often invite him to join her, which he did, out of desire to admire her easy way of speaking to... no, even conversing with someone that deceased long ago.

He was sure he wouldn't be able to do stuff like that, but he still wanted to try. If you looked at it closely, it was rather ironic: he spoke with dead people all the time, and half of his friends were also dead. Even the enemies he fought were dead. So why was it this damn difficult for him to address the one he carved to be connected with most?

He remembered one particular conversation, when he had asked Orihime about this...

_'You make this look so easy... I almost feel like he's answering to you, only I can't hear it...'_ he had said, pointing to Sora's picture with a scowl.

She had giggled. _'__Oh, he always answers... I'm sure about that__. __But it's not every time I can hear it...__sometimes__ it's more difficult... when I'm sad, or troubled... sometimes even when I'm too happy, and can't concentrate...' _Her expression had become pensive and serious. _'And it's the hardest when I'm feeling guilty or ashamed...' _

Ichigo started to climb the little hill. It was surprisingly easy, without his father's constant distractions... Memories started to invade him, as always when he came here. Happy, heartwarming, sunny memories, and bitter, dark, rainy ones too...

He reached the gate of the cemetery, and went through it. Now he was walking amongst tombstones. It dawned on him that this cemetery was large, and he had never before came here alone. In theory, he knew where to go, but will he really find the place all right? All these white marble tombstones looked pretty much the same to him... For one horrible moment he thought he would never find it. But just when he thought this, he saw the white tombstone, with silver letters he'd been searching for.

"_Masaki Kurosaki"_

He felt relief first. Then some mounting anxiety, similar to the one a young boy would feel before his first date. He went to stand before the tombstone, facing the letters of that sweet name.

'Uh... erm... Hi, Mom!' he said awkwardly, then thought to himself. _'Oh, boy... this sucks! I can't do it after all... not like Orihime.'_ He sighed big, and sat down on the ground, legs crossed, bowing his head._ 'Well... maybe I don't need to do it like her... I'll just do it my way... __I bet it doesn't matter if I'm comfortable enough to speak aloud or not... I bet you wouldn't mind either way...'_ he lifted his head to the tombstone again, wearing a smile. _'And Orihime was right... I just realized I haven't been able to speak with you before, because I've been feeling guilty and ashamed. I'm sorry for that... I will always feel guilty for what happened that day, but maybe I don't feel that ashamed any more... that's also thanks to Orihime. __She was the one to tell me, that your sacrifice that day hasn't only saved me: it saved a bunch of people, really... Yuzu, Karin, Chad, Uryu, Rukia, Orihime... and possibly whole Karakura town and Soul Society too. And maybe if we meet again some day, face to face, I could tell you that this life you trusted me with was not wasted... __Orihime is so wise you see... she can always tell if something's bothering me... and sometimes she can even tell better what it is, tha__n__ me. She can make me feel better... I feel that just like you had, she makes me a better person. And she also makes me happy. I thought I didn't have any right to be happy, but it so happens, that being together makes her happy too... I'm just so lucky...'_

Ichigo suddenly opened his eyes. He could have sworn he saw movement from next to the tombstone, but there was nothing now... maybe it was only the wind, playing with a branch...

He untangled his legs from their crossed position, and leaned back, arranging himself comfortably on the ground. The surface was nicely warmed by the early sun's rays. A small smile graced his lips. He continued the internal monolog.

_'Well, today is the day of the wedding. I just wish you could be here with me now... You were the one who taught me how to be happy in the first place, so I guess you would be happy for me... and I think you would love Orihime very much! We're planning to stay here, in Karakura, close to Dad, Yuzu and Karin, but we want to find a finer place, for Orihime's old apartment is...'_

Ichigo's eyes shoot open, as he heard a chilling roar fill the silence. He sprang to his feet. Experience, and the heavy feel in spiritual pressure told him clearly what to expect. He looked around, searching. He heard a high pinched scream... Somebody was being attacked!

He quickly grabbed the little bag he'd been carrying, pulling the zipper on it open.

'Hey! Kon!'

The little lion plushy was curled up inside, like a kitty-cat, sleeping soundly, and little huffs of snores escaping his chest.

'Kon!' Ichigo said once again, more loudly this time, and shaking him impatiently.

'Mmm... wadsup?' the mod soul mumbled, blinking his small button eyes up at him.

'Duty! Now!' Ichigo declared, and pulled the substitute badge from his jeans pocket. He pressed it against Kon's chest. The small pill of soul candy came out, and he swallowed it...

'A nice way to wake me up in the morning, really!' Kon whined, when he was already settled in his body, and Ichigo was standing next to him in his soul reaper form, with Zangetsu on his back, ready for battle.

'I'm not too thrilled about it either!' Ichigo answered bitterly. 'But what can I do? That stupid town's representative is nowhere close again... But I don't want to take any chances today! Just take my body home safely, and make sure you do everything Yuzu orders you to, until I return, got that?' Ichigo ordered him, while already taking his sword into his hand.

'Yeah... right... Wedding!' Kon muttered, realization lighting up his features. 'You better not take long!'

Ichigo only nodded in acknowledgment. As he began jumping through the tombstones, searching for the source of the trouble, leaving Kon behind, there was one thought echoing through his mind. He sighed.

_'Why does it always have to be me?'_

…...

_A/N: We again have a winner: 'ranipaki' guessed right about Ichigo going to see his mom. 3 cheers!_

_I'm now going to work a bit more on „You, me and this crazy world", but then I guess I'll return to this one, since you seem to enjoy it so much! Can't leave you just hanging, can I? _

_Please review!_


End file.
